ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Chandni Learns the Truth
Chandni Learns the Truth is the 67th episode of the show and is aired on 3 October 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay saying you and your family made my parents and Meeku away, don’t act innocent Chandni. She asks what are you saying. He says you know very well, you and your parents defamed my parents in the city and got them killed. He goes. She thinks of his words and cries. She stumbles and breaks a vase. She thinks I don’t know how you got hatred in heart, but I know there is no foundation for this hatred, this blame on my dad is a lie, he can’t do this, tilll you have this hatred, you can’t come to me, I have to end this misunderstanding, just one person can do this. She leaves. Chandni comes to Yash. He asks who… She says I m your daughter, Chandni. He says I have no daughter. Nurse says his state is getting worse, he just remembers everything for few mins in a day, else he forgets his name as well. She feeds him medicines and goes. Chandni says I m your daughter, your Chandni. She cries. Yash recalls Chandni. She says I m in big trouble, you can get me out of this, I know its tough to recall, but you have to recall past for me and my love, what happened with Dev’s parents. He asks who is Dev. She says old Mahant’s son, what happened with Mahant and his wife, Dev thinks you and mum killed his parents, I know this is not true. Yash tries to recall and says he doesn’t know anything. Chandni thinks of Advay. She shows his old pic and asks Yash to recall. Yash recalls Dev’s family. He recalls everything and cries. FB shows the moments. He says when sin is recalled, repentance tears flow out, Mahant and his wife were good, your mum and I trapped them….. FB shows Indrani saying Mahant’s wife’s hand has magic. Mahant’s wife says its devotion. Chandni says I will taste it. Indrani gives black color. Mahant’s wife adds kesar in kheer and it turns black. They all say about the abshagun. Chandni sees Dev’s mum flying. Shakun wears such clothes and suspends by ropes to show she is flying. Chandni tells Dev that his mum was flying. He scolds her and goes. Kajal tells everyone that Mahant’s wife’s footsteps are black. Shakun asks does she do black magic. Indrani asks how can you think so. Shakun says Chandni has also seen her flying. Indrani says Chandni is a little girl, she was saying Mahant’s wife was flying in air and doing black magic. Pandit asks Chandni what did she see. Chandni says I have seen Mahantani ji flying in air. Mahant tells the jeweler to clean polish the jewelry. The jeweler says I will make all of this shine. Indrani asks jeweler to change the real ones with fake ones, and hide real ones in Mahant’s house, then people will believe Mahant does Lord’s deal. She smiles. Mahant asks pandis not to go without doing havan. Indrani sends her man. She says havan preparations are done, take them to havan kund. Yash asks pandit to respect traditions and come. Mahant’s wife says I have prepared the things. Pandit asks if any abshagun happens then…. They see crows coming to have non veg kept near the havan kund. Mahant defends his wife. Pandit sees the fake gold coin and says all this jewelry is fake. He asks jeweler about it. Jeweler lies that Mahant asked him to do this. Yash says this can’t happen, if he has changed jewelry, he would have got real jewelry. The man says I got real jewelry from Mahant’s house. Mahant defends. They all frame Mahant. Pandit says you were running away with jewelry, you have done a big sin, you can’t touch this Divya door, this temple needs a new Mahant. Indrani reminds the customs that Mahant’s student can manage the throne, he is more honest than Mahant. Yash smiles. Yash gets elected as new Mahant. Mahant tells him the mantra to open Divya door. He asks Yash why did he do this, he would have asked the throne, he would have left his throne. Mahant’s wife says I will go and get proof of your innocence. Mahant asks her to take children and leave, his heart is saying something bad is going to happen. He gives his chain to her and asks her to keep it safe. She nods. Pandit says Mahant has cheated Lord, he has to bear punishment. They all catch Mahant and beat him up. Dev sees his parents getting beaten up. He takes Meeku and runs away. He throws him down the train, seeing goons following. Meeku falls in the dargah. Dev also jumps down the train. Mahant’s wife gets burnt. Indrani burns her alive. FB ends. Chandni cries. Yash says we got them killed. He shouts. Chandni asks him to calm down. Nurse gives him injection. He sleeps. She says the sin which my parents did, I have to do its repentance. Precap: Chandni gets her bag and tells Advay that she will leave from this house forever. Adi says you can’t leave me, stop Mami. Chandni leaves. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 67 References Episode 67 Guide